1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for operating a moving network in a mobile communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for managing an operation mode of the moving network at a base station by taking into account conditions in a cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a Moving Network (MN) of the related art. The MN is part of a wireless access technique for offering seamless and reliable service to users in a fast moving vehicle such as bus or train as illustrated in FIG. 1. In the fast moving environment, the MN should provide passengers in the service coverage area with the same service as in the stationary environment. That is, the MN should provide a higher quality service to the user than if the user were serviced by stationary base stations.
In the wireless cellular environment, the MN technique is under discussion as the service model in international standardization organizations, such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16m standardization group and the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-Advanced) standardization group, which are working on the International Mobile Telecommunications Advanced (IMT-Advanced) standard. The IEEE 802.16j working group is developing a standard by reflecting a scenario for the MN. Recently, issues relating to the mobility management such as handover or paging in the MN are under discussion.
The MN has the following advantages. The MN can provide a robust communication environment to terminals belonging to the MN, provide mobility by grouping the terminals, maximize resource efficiency, and reduce the power required for use by the terminals.
However, despite these features, the operation of the MN can be less efficient than the non-operation of the MN in a city in terms of the entire system, an example of which is illustrated with reference to FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 illustrates a mobile communication system of the related art including MNs.
Referring to FIG. 2, due to the relatively high traffic density in the city, MNs 211, 213, 215 and 217 interfere with terminals that are directly communicating with a base station 201 and thus increase the probability of resource collision. As a result, use of the MNs in the city can deteriorate the communication condition of the terminals communicating with the base station.